Kids?
by SarahDay
Summary: The Maurders an Lily and her friends sit around and discuss what they will name the kids they have


Kids? It was a saturday afternoon and The Maruaders,Lily Evans, Arabella Figg, and Anya Vell were all sitting around the common room when suddenly Anya said something that would change there lives forever well maybe it wasn't that drastic but close enough.  
  
Anya: Hey when you guys get older what are you going to name your kids?  
  
Remus: KIDS???????? Did you just say kids? Aren't you a bit young to be thinking about kids?(a/n:they are in thier 3rd year)  
  
Anya: Well, I'm curious!!  
  
Remus: Well if you must know I would name a girl Lea ...  
  
Sirius: Lea, what kind of name is Lea?  
  
Remus: My Grandmothers  
  
Sirius: Ummm I knew that I was just kidding when I said that, really I was.  
  
Remus: Like I was saying Lea for a girl and David for a boy  
  
*Sirius snickers and gets a glare from Remus*  
  
Remus: Well if you have such good names then tell us!!  
  
James: Ok umm why don't we let some one else( He sensed the fight about to break out)  
  
Arabella: Well I like Christine and Charlie  
  
Sirius: You would say that wouldn't you?  
  
Arabella: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Lily: Nothing, he just wants to pick a fight  
  
Anya: Well how a bout you Lily, What would you name your kids?  
  
Sirius:FLOWERS!!!!!! She's gonna name Them FLOWERS Boy Flower and Girl Flower!!  
  
Lily: NO! The girl will be Serena and the boy will be Harry  
  
James: Harry, what kind of name is Harry? More like Joe or John or maybe even Jeff and for a girl something like Jennifer or Jessica.  
  
Lily: Honestly you and your J's.  
  
James: Well it's better than Harry  
  
Lily: Oh please, yor just jealous because I thought of a better name then you!!!  
  
Arabella: STOP I'm not in the mood for one of your fights!!  
  
Sirius: Yes, Do shut up.  
  
*Arabella glares*  
  
Lily: Well Sirius how 'bout you?  
  
Sirius: Zoe for girl and...  
  
Peter( I had to put him in somewhere): Big Bird for the boy  
  
* others Snicker*  
  
*Sirius glares*  
  
Sirus: Well Like I was saying Zoe for the girl and Blake for the boy.  
  
Remus: ( to no one in perticular) And he said my names where wierd  
  
Sirius: I DID NOT!!!  
  
Remus: Well it was close enough  
  
*Sirius muttering to him self about how people need to get their facts straight*  
  
James: Well how about you Peter?  
  
Peter: I've never thought about it but ...  
  
*A pillow suddenly collides with Peters head that was thrown from Sirius because of The Big Bird thing plus because he's peter and the author feels she needs to torture A.M.A.P)  
  
Peter: Hey!!! Well anyway I guess for a girl Malli..  
  
Sirius: Ok seriously(A/n:hehehehe sorry had to do that) that is a wierd name  
  
Peter: Well oh well. But for the boy Peter j.r.(A/N: corny I know but i couldn't think of anything)  
  
Sirius: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight Well Anya you brought up this conversation, What are you going to name your Kids?  
  
Anya: For a girl Paige for a boy well I'm not sure..  
  
Remus:REMUS!!  
  
Sirius:SIRIUS!!  
  
James:JAMES!!  
  
Peter:PETER!!  
  
Anya: ummmmmmmmm okay so when we get older who's gonna marry who??  
  
TBC (maybe if you guys want it)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Oka first off no ofense to anyone who's name is Zoe or Malli but I made up Malli from the top of my head but if there is a MAlli sorry bout that Second off Please excuse my spelling and grammar for my is terrible and i deleted the program with grammar and spell check for games and music. Third off I DON'T LIKE PETER but does any one?? Fourth off this story sucks I know but if you review and it's good i promise I'll try to improve my writing and if you flame me , I will send you my little brother and my cousin will send you her little sister in the mail Fifth off I own nothing but Anya because she is me and she owns Sirius therfore i do and no matter what you say He is mine and you can sue me but all you'll get is my little brother and you don't want that trust me! Sixth off ummmm well lemme see uuuuuuuuuu I've got it ........ Thanks for reading bye-byez ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------- 


End file.
